No escaping you
by Iletyougo
Summary: Elena is a columnist. She left her past behind. Damon has been arrested. She hasn't seen him since that night 3 years ago. But she knows the whole gang has to go back and prove his innocence even if the thought of seeing him again is a scary as exciting. Will they mend their broken ties or will it all go to hell
1. Chapter 1

Delena fanfic

Nw York City 2019

Elena wakes up and turns off her alarms dragging herself out of bed. Today is the day. 3 years ago when everything changed her entire life. It all comes back to her as she looks at the scar on her left leg. She almost died and lost her leg. And God, she lost her baby, her buried little secret. Not to forget the blue eyes hunting her till day as if the "D" tattoo on her back wasn't enough of a reminder. She never thought about removing it. But oh has she been angry at him, she still harbored a lot of resentment. But this tattoo was a part of her past, a reminder of the best and most free days of her life so she kept t to remember.

She gets to her desk and check the latest emails her readers sent her deciding which 2 to answer to today.

Amy Kash What to do if your boyfriend is cheating

Celine Sakr How to deal with grief

Sarah Cohen I don't know who am anymore

Sarah's subject catches her eye so she starts reading.

"I can't recognize myself anymore. It's like I'm this other person that is nothing like me. When everything is changing, how do you recover who you really are?"

Reading that, Elena was reminded of herself. She asked herself so many times the same question ever since a part of her had been missing and she didn't know how to recover from that. Her thoughts took her back to those days where she thought anything was possible

_Richmond, October 20__th__ 2015_

_Sitting in the camaro next to Damon who was speeding like crazy. All she could think was how hot and amazing her man was. Yes her man, hers! Seeing the grin on his face, she turns to him and asks him "What's with that face?"_

"_Nothing. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you by my side. And how hot you look and how after you win tonight, I'm giving you the best night of your life"_

"_You know every time you say that and then I can't focus on driving so please save the dirty talk till after the race tonight, especially since it's been a month since I last raced"_

"_Babe you are a natural. You're gonna kick ass tonight and then we'll drink and dance the night away" he finishes winking at her._

_She smiles and gets out of the car as they both see Enzo and Klaus with their tongues stuck in their girl's throat. Every 2 weeks, the whole gang would go street racing for fun and well to win some cash. Tonight only Elena was driving but they were all here cheering her on. _

_Elena clears her throat and yells their way " Hey assholes, you can finish all you're doing later. Get it together we have a race to win and then a drinking nite to celebrate"_

_Caroline detaches herself from Klaus and walks towards Elena to give her a hug._

_Klaus calls out "So you're racing tonight" He shoots Damon a look. "Second time in one month, and Damon hasn't raced in 6 weeks. You're whipped bro"_

"_Shut up. She's having a rough month so she deserves the outlets. Plus when my girl wins she gets all horny and excited.." He hits her ass._

_She gives him a sharp look and hits him across the stomach with a grin across her face._

_She turns to Enzo and Bonnie. "So Enzo who am I up against tonight?"_

"_Kol is driving you go and wipe that smug look off that asshole's face"_

"_You bet I will"_

_She gets back In the car with Damon in the passenger seat and drives to the front of the line and stops next to Kol ready to race and let the adrenaline kick in._

_Damon looks at her and says "My baby's gonna kick ass tonight. Show them who Elena Gilbert is"_

_She gives him a deep kiss and turns her focus back on the road. She's at her happiest feeling freed by the speed and with the love of her life by her side and her second family waiting to cheer her victory. She was on top on the world._

She gets back from her day dreaming by a message from her 6 months boyfriend Liam wishing her a good day. God if he knew what that day was. She just wanted to be done with it so ghosts from her past stopped hunting her. Her phone rings. It's Caroline probably calling to whine some more about the wedding. Caroline and Klaus were still going strong. She was an amazing event planner in Chicago and he worked in finance. They were getting married in 3 months in Mystic Fall, which meant she had to go home and run into him after 3 years of not really seeing him great. She picks up the phone and greets her best friend

"Hey you. So how are you? How are the wedding plans going? Need any help besides planning the bachelorette?"

"Heyyy all's good. I'm calling about something else completely. This isn't a social call. It's about Damon. I know you want nothing to do with him and he's an asshole but he's in real trouble. Stefan has called the entire gang for back up back home"

Elena's face turned pale the moment she heard that name. She debated what to say but anger took over first.

"What does anything related to Damon my problem? And the whole gang? We all have lives you know. I'm sure all of you and Stefan can handle it"

"He was arrested Elena under serious charges and wrong allegations. He's been in jail for a day. But the police are siding against him since evidence is piling up and Stefan needs us all to help clear his name. He wouldn't have asked for you if it wasn't serious. Bonnie and Enzo need a few days to come in and well me and Klaus can't do all the work. So…"

"I'll be on the next plane home. See you soon."

She was going back to dig up her past on a day she was already hunted.

Mystic Falls June 4th, 2019

Damon sat in the prison cell trying to block the noise the two drunk dudes were making. He couldn't believe this was happening; drugs in one of his cars. He was many things and he got in all kind of troubles getting drunk and high and street racing but never selling drugs. That was beneath him and against his morals. Now he was arrested for that. It had to be today of all days. The day when 3 years ago his whole life collapsed. Her face In the hospital looking up at him, blood everywhere. He had never been more terrified. That day hunted him forever. If only he didn't let her drive that night. God he missed her so much, her laugh, her eyes everything about her. All he still had of her was the word swan engravedon his shoulder blade and the few copies of her column which he read everyday. His mind took him back to the first night he met her.

_Richmond September 4__th__ , 2014_

_First day of the year was always useless, no one felt like teaching or learning. But unfortunately Klaus dragged him to come with him. They were fishing for the new hot victims that started college this year. That's when he laid eyes on her. She was chatting with his brother and a blond hottie. She was beautiful with her brown hair, captivating eyes and the most gorgeous body he has ever seen. He just found his fish. He walked towards them hung his hand around his brother and said to the hotti while winking at her._

"_Hello gorgeous. I'm sure Saint Steffan bored you wth the location of the library and how to get to class on time. So how about you leave the boring brother and let me show you a good time" _

_Stefan shoved his hand back from his shoulder "How about you take your petty games elsewhere. Elena here is one of the good people. She does not need you corrupting her"_

_Elena stepped in with a defying look towards Damon " Stefan I grew up with a bunch of guys. So I know how all this works. As for Damon right?" Damon nodded eying her curiously. "Well, let me save you some tim. I'm not th type you're looking for. Now the blond by the tree I would say easy lay should take you about 5 minutes. But if you're off your game don't worry I can give you a few tips" She winked at him, turned back to Stefan " Nice to meet you Stefan, Me and Caroline have somewhere to be". _

_Daon stood in his place not believing how feisty that girl ws and decided to chase after her. "Hey there feisty girl. How about you and I get to know each other. Might change your mind about me. I can give you the night of your life and I promise all PG13. What do you say about that? Up for an adventure?"_

_She eyed him back intrigued "6pm we meet here. And Damon, no funny business it better be a decent amazing night. Becoz one night is all you get and so far I'm not liking the odds" With that she turned around and left._


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't believe she was on the plane taking her home to save the last man she wanted to see. She was angry at him and part of her hated him but she would never let him rott in prison. She hated the fact that she had to lie to Liam but well…. She had called him earlier telling him Caroline was sick and needed her back home for a few days and he had been supportive. He was a good boyfriend treated her well. He was safe a successful doctor that wanted to have a family, exactly what she needed or that's what she told herself. She looked back at her lap top thinking about Sara and what to answer her. All she could think about was the night she truly found herself.

_Richmond September 4__th__ , 2014_

_6pm sharp Damon was waiting for her and ushered for her to get in his car so they could get going. He wouldn't tell her where he was taking her but for some reason she trusted him._

_They arrived at an old pub that had a pool table and all sorts of games. _

_With his hand on her back he whispered "What's your poison?"_

"_Feeling adventurous whatever you're having"_

"_Oh honey not so sure you can handle my kind of alcohol"_

"_Let me guess bourbon on the rocks"_

"_How did you?..."_

" _I was raised in a family of men. So I know a lot about alcohol cars and how much you lots like your ego"_

"_Ouch you really are on fire tonight. 2 bourbons it is then. And then maybe you can show me if your skills in pool are as good as that mouth of yours"_

"_That impressed you, trust me Damon I have moves you have never seen" Elena shot back and winked at him._

_He cornered her against the wall and whispered in her ears_

"_If you want to keep tonight PG 16, you better play by the rules because there is so much I can take before I stop behaving myself" He ran his hand between her shirt and skin and stepped back to get their drinks._

_Elena took a minute to catch her breath. He was going to be the end of her and she wasn't sure how long she would last._

_He came back with two glasses of bourbon and led them to the pool table. She was a good table. Her cousins and brother had taught her well but Damon was a pretty good opponent. 3 games later and a few drinks in, he had won. He was really interesting. He knew a lot about cars and fixed in his free time. His dad wanted him to take over his business but he wanted to be a mechanic. His car was pretty impressive and he took good care of it. _

_He was hot, smart and extremely fun. A dangerous combination. _

"_You like fast cars?" Damon eyed her from his chair at the bar._

"_You are not driving anywhere with the amount of alcohol you have in your system"_

"_Not tonight.. But if fast driving gets your heart racing and turns you on, you are in for one hell of a second date"_

"_Who said anything about a second date"_

"_Me.. I haven't met anyone like you in a while. You know your way around cars. You know your alcohol. You can hold a banter with me. And you're just …. Gorgeous. And don't tell me you haven't felt a connection" He was closer now, his lips almost touching hers._

"_Yea.. Tonight was pretty fun. It's been a while since I enjoyed myself this much. But I think it's time I get back home. And Damon, our second date better get my hear racing through the roof. Can't promise a girl adrenaline and not deliver."_

_Hearing her words, he just pressed their lips together and held her to him. She couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to. Too early for her, he pulled away and told her._

" _I promise this is only the beginning, let's get you home"_

He had kept his promise. This was the day she truly started living as herself. She had never been happier than that period of her life before it all came down crashing. She focused back on her lap top and started writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Mystic Falls June 4th 2019

Damon had a visitor. It was probably his brother trying to accuse him of being a drug dealer and promising him to save his life. Exactly what he needed now, someone to question him.

As he suspected, his brother was sitting at the other end of the table.

"No Stefan, I had nothing to do with the drugs. I don't care if you believe me. Yes it would be great if you got me out of this mess. Anything else?

"I know you had nothing to do with this. Look you may have always been trouble but you were never a drug dealer. There's a lot we didn't agree on but this, I know about you."

" Wow you have me in tears little bro"

" Stop with the sarcasm Damon. This is serious. I… I called your old gang back in. We both know this will lead back to Kol and if you wanna get through this, you're gonna need them"

"What are you talking about Stefan? What members of the gang? I want them as far away from this as possible. Please tell me you didn't call her? Anyway, I doubt she would want anything to do with me after everything that went down"

"Well brother, she gets here in a few hours. Bonnie and Enzo get here in 2 days and Klaus and Caroline are already here. So the gang is back together to save your life"

"She's coming back? To save me? Why ? After everything? Why? Stefan you should not have called them" He was getting angry. The people he cared about the most, were in danger" What is wrong with you? I need them away from this? If this is Kol, I can't be the reason any of them is hurt again. I just can't"

" Damon. Stop with your sacrificial attitude. You need them. There is no way they would want to be anywhere but here. Not everything was your fault that night bro. And as for why she is here, the last time I remember your initials were still carved on her back. She loves you Damon. You were her fiancé. We're all getting together tomorrow strategizing and we'll be here to visit you"

"I don't know what to say to her. I… How do I face her?"

" You'll figure it out bro. Right now we need to focus on saving your ass"

Damon nodded and relayed back all the facts of what happened to Stefan. The police had invaded his garage and found heroine in 2 of the 4 cars he had put up for sale. No one knows who tipped them or how the drugs got there in the first place. If he were to really think about it, they all knew it was Kol and his damn gang.

After his brother left, he sat in his cell thinking about her and how he would face. God he had never stopped loving her. He hated himself for how he left things and he was haunted by that week forever.

June 8th, 2016

_He looked at her sleeping in the hospital bed so pretty and so fragile. He can't believe he could have lost her. He had caused them so much pain. Because of him, their future kid was dead. She thought he didn't know but he had seen the test. She wanted to surprise him that night and he didn't want to ruin it for her. And then that accident happened. He couldn't stay with her. She had to graduate and go live a happy safe life because she would never forgive him and he would never forgive himself. _

_He had to let the love of his life go to protect her from himself. He never should have let her race. _

_He got out of bed left the letter on the table next to her bed and turned to leave._

" _I never thought you were a coward Damon. A martyr hogging or the blame yes but not a coward. You're walking away and leaving me a letter?"_

_He couldn't turn around and face her. He knew if he did he would never leave her side. But he knew he had to. _

"_You know I can't look at you. I could never say goodbye in person. This is the only way I can get myself to walk away. You almost died. You almost lost your leg, your life and your future. You have a bright future ahead. All I have is crappy family and my driving skills. I am god to no one and especially not to you. You should be with someone like Stefan. Someone good"_

_She cut him off " But I love you… I don't want anyone else just you. I'm in pain and I need you here by my side. Please don't leave me. We're engaged. You promised me forever. You can't walk away. Please come back to me"_

"_That's exactly the problem. I am the kind of person to walk away. I am reckless and irresponsible and I break everything I touch. I can't break you anymore. Goodbye Elena"_

_She screamed at him and her whole body was hurting_

"_You walk away now, we're done. Don't bother coming back. Don't bother calling me. Remember you left me hurting. You left me when I needed you the most. You don't get to walk away not knowing you hurt me."_

_He froze in place for a few seconds. He could not stay. He had to do this for her. He left without saying another word. Tears were coming to his eyes as he heard her sobbing echoing._

Mystic Fall June 4th 2019

Elena knocked on her aunt's door hoping she was home. She did not call to let her know she was coming. She barely had any time to pack.

The door opened and there was Rick looking surprised as ever seeing her here.

"What are you doing here? Not that I am not happy to see you"

He wrapped her in a hug and ushered her in.

" You know why I'm here. How bad is it?"

She could hear high voices in the kitchen and could make out on of them as being her aunt's. She would go in to see her in a minute but she needed to hear Ric's side of the story. Ric was her aunt's husband of 4 years and one of Damon's closest friends. So he would definitely know what the hell s going on with her ex-fiancé.

"I guess Stefan called you. It's bad. They found heroine in 2 cars in his garage and got him arrested and charged for heroine distribution"

"What ? Damon would never? And why now? What would Kol want with Damon after all these years?"

"Damon helps coach the kids at the local high school. He also gives them a job at his shop to save them from getting into drugs and Kol. So I guess Kol is very pissed at him disrupting his business and wants to put him out of business and out of his life."

"Damon is coaching at the school? He's… " She paused and took a deep breath. He just had to make it hard on her to hate him. She could barely breath. Her Damon was saving kids. He was a local hero. He broke her heart and left her alone to mourn their unborn child. She had to remember that anger and hold onto it or she would be lost again.

She looked back at Ric. " I can't deal with all this at once. I should go talk to Jenna. He can be a fucking local hero but he could not be my husband. God I hate him. I love him but I really hate him for what he did"

"Listen Elena, I know he broke your heart but…"

"No. Please don't do this. Don't defend him. I can't do this now. I need to talk to Jenna"

In that moment, her aunt came in looking for Ric having heard all the commotion. Another woman came in from behind her. Elena remembered seeing her around her aunt. Her name was Rose and she was widowed young. Her husband Trevor had died back in Iraq in the war.

Jenna wrapped her niece in a hug "What are you doing her? I missed you so much. I didn't expect to see you here before the wedding." Then her eyes went big in realization and she turned to Ric. "No no no. You did not call my niece back here to save him. He's your best friend but he broke her heart." She turned back towards Elena "Please don't tell me you're here for Damon"

"Look aunt Jenna, Ric did not call me. It was Stefan. I know what you're going to say but this is big. I cannot leave him to rot in jail. If Kol is involved I can help. I may be angry with him but not enough to leave him there"

At that moment, Rose came closer and was addressing Elena.

"Thank God. We really need all the help we can get. I was so scared when I heard they had arrested him. That asshole Kol just never gives up. "

Elena was surprised by the turn of events. Why was Rose suddenly so interested in anything Damon related. "Excuse me and how does all this concern you?"

"Wowww. Calm down lady. I am just trying to help. I really care about Damon and I may be fooling around with him but I know my place and I know who you are. Elena Gilbert. The love of his life. The one who got away. After all the tattoo on his body says it all"

Elena could not stop the next words that came out of her mouth

"He still has that?"

"Why are you surprised? Don't you still have yours?"

" How the hell do you know about that? Look I have been on a plane for hours. I am here to see and save the man who shattered my heart into pieces. So I really have little patience for anyone"

Rose looked at her with kind eyes, took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry. You don't know me and here I am blabbering about your ex-fiancé. I don't mean to be rude. I am Rose. I just want to help save Damon. He's a good man. And I know you're angry, tired and hurt. But for what it matters, he really has changed and grown. He never stopped loving you. Just remember that when you see him"

Elena nodded towards Rose and turned to Jenna letting her know she was going up to take a shower and sleep. Tonight was dramatic enough as it is.

She was scared and angry and jealous. She should not be jealous. Damon was her past. She really likes Liam. He was a good man. But she couldn't help it. The moment she heard Rose talking about his tattoo, she lost it. She knew he was probably seeing someone, but meeting her and talking to her made it real and painful. She remembered what she told her "he never stopped loving you". All she could feel now were butterflies and the pain of losing the most amazing thing their love brought. Her baby. He had died because she was reckless. She just had to drive that night and it cost here everything.

She felt the tears coming to her eyes and let them take over her. Maybe they would wash away the pain inside of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon turned around in his bed again. It was weird being in jail. The scent, the people and all the time he had. So much time to think of the past the future and what awaited him outside these doors. What made it worst is he didn't get any sleep. All he could think about was seeing Elena again. He didn't know if he could face her. What would he say? Is she still angry? Million of thoughts ran through his mind and he couldn't shut them out. He really needed to get out of here. He was waiting for his brother to get him out on bail if that was affordable. He needed to work and move. Sitting here and thinking was not what he needed. His brain, on the other had other plans and took him back to one of the best nights of his life.

_February 9__th__, 2016_

_This day could not get any worse. He had just had a huge fight with his dad and was reminded of how alone he really felt in his family. So he did the one thing that can help him feel again. Driving. He could feel the cold air hit him as he drove fast. His blood was pumping and the adrenaline was helping him forget that his father never understood his passion for cars or his hopes to have his own shop. It helped hm forget Stefan's idealistic view on life. He loved his brother but he could never get him to see what reality looked like. Stefan survived his way through life and was not one to be adventurous. He was content in becoming a lawyer, working in a law office and having a family. So all of Damon's anger towards his dad, his habits to live a passionate adventurous life and his need to travel and explore seemed foreign and irresponsible to Stefan. And it was the reason Elena had picked Damon and could never feel anything romantic towards Stefan. She was like him, hungry for life and adventure. A small smile crept on Damon's face as he thought of his beautiful girlfriend. On some days, she drove him crazy, he felt like strangling her but he did love her more than life itself. Being lost in his thoughts, Damon barely noticed he was already home. It was already 10pm but he knew Elena would be awake waiting for him and wanting to know how his conversation with his father went. He really did not want to relive the night and talk about it. As he was pondering on how to address the issue with his girl, he closed the door of his car and jumped up the stairs to their apartment. The door opened before he even got a chance to put the key in and a hand was pushing him inside and wrapping him in a big warm hug. God he needed that right now. _

_He put his hands around her and chuckled "Easy babe. I missed you, too. And you have me all to yourself no need to be that possessive" He pushed his head back so he could see her face and wiggled her eye brows at her. _

_She hit him lightly on the shoulder and looked up at him with concern. "So, which are you going for now?" She eyed him suspiciously and went through the list of options." We can do celebratory drinks or let's get fucked up drinks or let's talk about what happened tonight or let's fuck the frustration out of our body or whatever you need right now to make the night you had less awful because by the look you have on your face it does not seem like it went well"_

_He let out a deep breath and turned towards the window. "Yea… It was a disaster but I really don't want to rehash it tonight. I just need to have bourbon and pizza with my girl on the couch and then go and have the best night in bed" He winked at her and he could see her blush. He can't believe he still had that effect on her after all this time._

_She smiled at him and picked up the phone to order their favorite pizza. He just stood there watching her as she finished the phone call and went to fill two glasses of bourbon. He could not take his eyes off her. She just knew his moods and how to navigate them. He loved her so much. She was the one thing in his life that could keep him grounded. He was brought back from his thoughts as she called out his name to come sit next to her on the couch and watch Fast and Furious for the 20__th__ time. God she knew him so well. His drink, his favorite food, his movies, what he needed and when he needed it and she was his. His girl. His initial was engraved on her skin and her nickname on his. He felt like he was dreaming. This really was his life._

_In that moment he could not help the words that came out of his mouth "Marry me"_

_She turned back to look at him shocked "What?"_

_He felt anxiety take over. He had just asked her to marry him. Out of nowhere. He looked back into her eyes and the courage to keep speaking came back to him. He wanted this more than anything. "Marry me. I know it sounds crazy but this us bourbon, pizza and a movie. I want this forever. In 30 years, you will be all I need. Me you and the family we will create. Tonight was horrible and then I got home and you were here. You know me so well and you complete me. I want to travel the world together, be happy sad all of it me and you. So what do you see Elena Gilbert? Will you be my wife?"_

_Her eyes were wide and tears were rolling down her face. He couldn't tell what she was thinking and he was getting anxious seeing her silent. Suddenly, all those thoughts disappeared from his brain as her lips crashed down on his and she was on top of him kissing him fervently. She let go of him for a minute looked into his eyes a huge smile on her face "Yes. God yes. I love you Damon . Now, tomorrow, 20 years from now. It's you and me baby. Always" _

_He took her in his arms in that moment and crashed her to his body wanting to kiss every part of her. They were really going to do this. Her and him forever._

He was nudged back into the present by the sound of another inmate in the other cell next to him. He really had ruined things 3 years ago. He had lost the one person who really made him feel alive.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 8am finally. Elena had barely gotten any sleep. Too much was on her mind Damon to what Rose had said and Liam, her amazingly perfect boyfriend. She could not believe she was back here in her childhood bed. Her and Damon has spent some days here during their summer vacations. He started sneaking in at night and leaving early in the morning so no one would see him. Apparently, they were not so good at this sneaking in thing since Jenna had known for a month and was simply to amused to let them know. Elena brought herself back to the present. She can't be reminiscing on the old days. It wasn't fair for herself or Liam or anyone. Those days were amazing but gone. She had a life now in New York, a simple successful life she liked.

Her phone message alert brought her to the present." Meet us at the Grill at 10am? We can see Damon at 1pm and hopefully post bail" Stefan. This message made it all a reality. She was going to see Damon today and all she really wanted to do was pack her bags and go back to her life away from here. But she knew she couldn't, so she mustered all the energy she had, confirmed to Stefan she will be there and got out of bed to get dressed and go down to see her aunt and Ric.

She could hear them talking in the kitchen so she headed that way. She really needed a coffee to kick off her day.

"Good morning"

Her aunt turned with a smile facing her" Hey sweetie. I was wondering when you were going to come down. There's coffee over there and I made pancakes"

"Thanks aunt Jenna. I'll have some coffee but I'm going to pass on the pancakes. I'm meeting Stefan, Caroline and Klaus at the grill in an hour for breakfast." She, then turned to Ric "Hey Ric, you think you can give me a ride there? If you're busy I can probably call Caroline to pick me up"

"Actually I was going to be there with you. I want to help any way I can. I already told Stefan I'm going to be there. I want to help clear Damon's name"

" I know Damon is your friend . But this world you were not in it. You don't know what Kol is capable of. We were all there. Me, Caroline Klaus. That was our life for years. You can support Damon all you can and be there for him but this. Just.. please"

Her aunt was confused in that moment" Wait what are you talking about? What world ? What is going on? How do you know so much about this Kol?"

"Aunt Jenna, I know you still see me as the little niece you want to protect but trust me I grew up a long time ago. Just let me do this. I know you're worried but I'll keep you informed and we are not the one doing anything wrong here. This is all on Kol."

" Elena, you're speaking in codes here and I really am worried. And I think Ric should be there. I know all of you are adults now. But you need all the help you can get and you would have me off your back. Please just let Ric help"

She thought it best to let her aunt win this one" Ok fine. We leave in 45 mins Ric?"

Ric nodded in her direction and she sat with her aunt discussing how her life was, how Jenna's work and marriage has been. Normal stuff. She realized in that moment how much she really missed being around family. She loved them so much but after all that happened and Damon staying in Mystic Falls, she just had to leave.

An hour later, they were at the door of the grill. Nothing had changed. The pool table, the bar and the tables were all still the same. She had made good memories here from her high school years and later on with Damon. She didn't know him before college since he lived in Chicago with his family even though they were originally from Mystic Falls. It isn't till after he graduated that he moved here to open his shop. She heard a loud shriek from her right and turned just in time to see Caroline wrapping her in a huge hug. She really had missed her best friend. She felt Klaus wrap both of them from behind and remembered what it felt like to be part of something, to belong.

" I missed you both so much. How are the wedding preps going?" She turned to Klaus" Is her bridzella under control or is she driving you crazy?"

"Hey I'm standing right here. It is my wedding and I want it to be perfect. I am so happy to see you Elena even if the circumstances are not perfect"

On that note Elena turned to Klaus to really know how bad it was. After all Kol was his brother. "How bad is it ?really ? Has your brother completely lost his mind?"

" He's been out of control. Once he started making money, things got worse. He started recruiting kids. They're just teenagers for God sake and now he's going against my best friend. This, all of it has to stop."

"We'll figure it out" Elena sighed and turned around looking to see where they are seated and where Stefan was when a voice from behind got her attention.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I was just getting all the paper work and money needed to get Damon home today. Elena it's good to have you here" He came close and hugged her looking into her eyes as if he wanted to say something but then changed his mind. He turned to everyone and ushered them to sit on a table to their left. Ric joined them, too , and they all listened as Stefan relayed back the facts of the drugs, the anonymous call and all that had went down with Damon in the last week.

Elena couldn't help but feel tears prickle in her eyes, she pushed them down and went on to speak." So now what? How do we prove that Kol did this? We all know how careful he is. Years of racing, gambling and drug dealing and no one could pin anything on him. How do we do it now?"

Klaus spoke up in that moment "My brother has flaws his ego and anger. We need to use that to our advantage. I don't know how yet or where to start but I know this is the only way. Once Damon is out and Bonnie and Enzo are here. We can all regroup and figure out how to get Damon out of this mess"

Elena felt uneasy going into this without a plan. Kol was already ahead of them but she knew Klaus was right. They needed all of them for this.

In that moment, Caroline spoke up "There is nothing we can do about Kol before tomorrow noon. We can fix that when Bonnie and Enzo come in but until then, we need someone to handle Damon's shop, at least the maintenance and repair section and take care of those teenagers helping him out. Also, he's probably going to be hungry and need a good meal and a clean house. So how about, Klaus and Ric you handle the garage. I'll handle the food and the house. You and Stefan can handle Damon because we both know he is not going to be ok with all of us involved and he's a stubborn ass and that is your department. And before any of you say anything, let's order food I'm starving"

Elena wanted to push back and request another task. Damon had Rose now. Why can't she handle him? She would go with Caroline and help her make food or whatever. She knew deep down that he needed her and she would not allow anyone especially not another woman be there in times like these, even if she was not ready to face him.

An hour later, they had finished their food and split up promising to regroup at 4pm at Damon's house to welcome and support him. She was walking with Stefan towards his car and felt the need to break the awkward silence.

"Hey when you saw me today. I felt you wanted to say something but changed your mind? What did you need to say?"

Stefan looked at her chucking. " You haven't seen me in 3 years and this is the first thing you ask me? I'm fine. I 'm practicing law in Richmond. And I am dating Rebecca , Klaus's little sister. She was a freshman at college. You probably saw her around. As for earlier… I don't know. Seeing you here made it real that my brother is in trouble and you are here to save his ass after all that happened. I know I always liked you and I never understood the both of you. And seeing you here..You know he's lucky. He has that person that will never let him go no matter what happens and ironically that is all he wanted his entire life. Someone who never gave up on him. I guess I'm a bit jealous. Don't get me wrong I love Rebecca and I am beyond happy with her. But just your type of love, that dedication it's really really rare. Wow I just gave you a really long speech to a really easy question"

Elena was stunned but chuckled at his last comment. He was right about everything he said. No matter what she would kill for Damon if she had to, to save his life "I'm glad you're happy Stefan. I really am. It suits you being a lawyer and I remember Rebeeca she was a really sweet girl." He opened the door to his car and she got in and continued speaking "As for Damon, there is no use in denying it. I will always come back if his life is in danger. I can't help it. But me and him, there is no me and him. I am happy in New York and I have a life there."

Stefan was not convinced by here little speech but now was not the time for this. They had more urgent matters to address. " Are you ready to see him?"

She looked back at him "No but he needs me. I am not letting him face this without all of us here. So let's do this."

Her heart was going to jump out of her chest. In a few minutes, she was going to be face to face with the love of her life, the man who shattered he heart to pieces


	6. Chapter 6

He was being released. This means his brother was able to get him out on bail. It also means he had to face Elena. His brother told him she was coming today and he wasn't sure he wanted to be released anymore. Being here was safer than having to face her anger and pain. He missed her like crazy and he was sure she was still perfect with her curvy ass and amazing smile. But seeing her after all this time was one beast he did not know how to face. So he walked with Liz and saw his brother waiting for him at the counter alone. He was relieved; she still wasn't here. Or was he really relieved? Because he could feel the disappointment eating him up, too.

"You can stop searching and erase that puppy look from your face, she's here. She s waiting outside"

His heart skipped a beat hearing Stefan's words and he whispered "How is she? Is she…" He did not know what he was asking exactly so Stefan answered for him.

"Well she's 30 feet away. I guess you'll get your answers from her. Come on. Grab your stuff and let's go. We have a lot of work to do"

As he opened the door he saw her pacing left and right, looking as nervous as he felt. She was still a Goddess wearing jeans that showed her curves, he could not help staring at her. In that moment, as if she felt , his eyes on her, she turned around and his eyes locked with hers. He saw tears come to her eyes even though she tried to hold them back. They just stood there staring at each other 10 feet apart none of them moving or knowing what to say.

He was the first one to break the silence. "You're really here" He cursed himself for saying the dumbest thing. Years of not seeing her and this is what he comes up with.

Suddenly her entire demeanor changes, the tears are gone from her face and she's walking towards him. She doesn't know where the strength came for but she had to do this or she would fall apart and she was not going to give him the satisfaction. He cannot know he still has power over her. So she stops 2 feet away from him and urges the words out of her mouth looking straight into his eyes

"I am here. So here's the thing , this whole martyr routine you have perfected, save it. We are all here to make sure you're ok. You are going to let us help without fighting back or I swear to God Damon, you will see a side of me you have never seen. I will lock you up in your own room and make sure you can't leave until all this is done. We're your family. I am so angry at you , you hurt me and broke my heart" She felt she was losing her grip in that moment so she took a deep breath and kept going. She had to say it all. "But I won't let a good man rot in jail for something he did not do. You may be an asshole and a wanna be martyr but you are not a drug dealer. So don't. Don't make our job difficult. It's all of us against Kol. Remember that oath we all made Today, tomorrow, forever it's us against the world. All six of us. Not you alone. So am I clear on this?"

He stood there watching her make her speech. God he missed her. She was still feisty, strong and amazing. He wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go but he knew he couldn't. She did not belong here and he had a feeling if he tried to touch her, she was going to punch him in the face. But this did no mean he was going to let her down easy. He was still Damon Salvatore.

"Well, I know one thing has not changed. You are still scary when you're angry and still the most beautiful women I have ever met" She jumped to interject but he didn't let her speak "Ah..Ah…Ah., You made your speech, now it's my turn. I'm not acting like a martyr but I can't think straight if you're in danger especially you. We saw what happened last time. I need to be focused to get through this. I know what the oath says but putting my family in danger is out of question. I won't survive it if anything happens to you, all of you"

She felt her look soften up. She missed him, no matter how long they've been apart. He was Damon Salvatore , the love of her life forever imprinted in her heart and on her body. She was also his center, she could always ground him and he would listen. So she had to step up and do her role.

"Sorry Damon. You can no longer choose for me, for any of us. I may survive away from you but knowing you're in jail or God forbid dead, that none of us will survive. We are staying her and we are helping. You are not ruining my life in New York or Caroline and Klaus's wedding or Bonnie and Enzo's little life because all of that would be worthless if you are not ok." She got closer and held his face in her hands and looked him straight in the eyes. "You broke my heart into tiny little pieces and I thought I would never survive. So you owe me this. It sounds twisted but you owe me to choose to be here. This is not your choice, it is ours, each one of us. Stop thinking you ruined our lives, you were the one that made us see what life was really like. You deserve family and all of us to fight for you. Please"

He was stunned by feeling her hands on his face and feeling her so close to him. He could barely breath, After all this time, she knew every worry he had and she could still calm him down. He held her hands in his arms and whispered back "Ok, I'll let you help but any sign of real danger, you are out of here. All of this is not worth a hair on your head. I won't risk your life Elena ever no matter what" He was silent for a moment and then he continued in a low voice, she cold barely hear "I'm sorry for hurting you. It was the last thing I wanted to do. I just wanted you safe and happy."

She felt all the oxygen get sucked from her lungs. She was too close to him and he was touching her. She can't do this. She can't breath. She had to put some distance between them so she let go of his hand and turned towards Stefan" I just need a minute and we can get going. I need a walk" Stefan nodded in her direction and she was moving fast the tears coming own her face. She could feel him getting closer to her. He never could let her go when she was angry. "Go away. I need a minute, you're going to be everywhere for the next couple of days so I need one minute"

She was full on crying now barely able to get the words out. She really thought she can do this without falling apart. She had forgotten that with Damon Salvatore nothing was ever as she planned for. He was still behind her and getting closer. He really could not take seeing her like this knowing he was the reason for her tears. He just had to do something so he reached for her and turned her around so she was facing him. She was full on crying now, so he tried to remove her tears with his fingers but she pushed him away and now she was hitting him all the rage she kept inside all those years coming out, in the middle of the street but none of that mattered. She couldn't help it anymore.

She was hitting his chest full on screaming "You ruined my life. You left me alone in a hospital bed. You made me a promise of forever. You asshole. I hate you. I hate you "

He couldn't help the tears that were coming down on his face. She needed this so he let her take it all out on him as she hit him over and over again until she collapsed against him and he held her in his arms not wanting to let her go. They were both crying for what they lost 3 years ago, their family and their baby. Even if she did not know he knew, they were mourning him/her, too.

Stefan was standing there watching them fall apart. He knew there was nothing he could do. This was how they always were. Damon and Elena. They were the only ones who could break each other and the only ones who could put each other back together.


	7. Chapter 7

He could feel her breath steadying down and knew what was coming but he was not ready to let her go yet, so he just squeezed her closer to him and let himself enjoy the feel of her against him.

She was finally calming down, as much as she hated giving into him, she knew she needed to let go and to let herself feel all these emotions after so many years of tucking them away. But, she now she had to get back to reality. There was a reason she was here, to make sure he stays out of jail. She had to focus on that and it will all be ok. She mustered all the strength she had and pushed herself out of his hands. She looked up at his face and couldn't help her fingers drying out the tears that had fallen on his face. She was caught in that moment of pure bliss. Then she heard that voice in her head again. He hurt you… you live in New York.. She let her hand down

"Don't say anything Damon please. Not now. I know we have a lot to talk about and we will but right now I can't do this. We need to focus on saving you. So let's get in the car and go home "

She had said home. He couldn't believe it. That apartment was still home. It may have been a slip of tongue but still it was something. He was not going to give up easily. He didn't exactly know what he wanted , after all she was better off without him before and she still is now. Bu the couldn't help himself from wondering what would have been ? They were really happy once no matter how much they fought.

_December 24__th__, 2014_

_It was Christmas eve. Here he was in the car with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, going to meet her family. He still couldn't believe himself, Damon Salvatore, the big asshole was in a monogamous relationship going to meet his girlfriend's family. Yep he was definitely whipped. But he couldn't help but repeat Stefan's words in his mind "you're going to break her Damon. You don't know how to love and you just chose her because I saw her first". He did break everything around him, his relationship with his father, his brother and he barely had any friends. But he was not going to break her. He will do anything in his power to keep her safe. He was brought back from his thoughts as he heard her speak._

"_What are you daydreaming about? You haven't said anything in the last 20 minutes"_

_You, he thought. But he couldn't tell her that so he decided to tease her instead" Oh I don't know. How amazing and hot I am. And how your family is just going to love your sexy boyfriend" He winked at her but he could see her expression change; something was bothering her._

"_Sure. You just can't help your arrogant personality. Is that what you say to all the women to get them into your bed? You shouldn't have come if you didn't want to. You can stop pretending you want to impress my family"_

_He was confused about what happened here. "Wow wow wow Elena.. What got into you? I do want to be here"_

"_Yea , well where were you yesterday? You told me you were with Stefan and then I saw Stefan and he hadn't seen you all day. Are you already bored?" She was crying now and he could see the pain in her eyes. He had lied to her. He wanted to surprise her with the best gift ever so he had told her he was with Stefan so he can go pick it up. How could she even think he was interested in anyone but her._

"_Babe, I was not with anyone else nor do I care about anyone else"_

"_But you did lie to me. You broke my trust. Stop the car"_

"_What"_

"_Stop the car now and let me out, we still need 5 minutes. I can walk. I don't want to hear your excuses. Let me out of the car now"_

_He slowed down the car, he needed to talk to her and get some sense into her. But before he could say anything, she was out of the car and was walking towards the town._

_God was she stubborn. He got out of his car, slamming the door and screamed at her._

"_You are soo infuriating. It was supposed to be a surprise"_

_She stopped in her track but didn't turn around. So he kept talking. _

"_Now you listen to me. Turn around and look at me. I'm speaking to you"_

_She turned around slowly tears in her eyes but stayed in place waiting for him to explain._

"_You stupid woman. I 've been with you all the time for the last 3 months. I don't want any other woman. I just want you. I wanted to get you the perfect gift and surprise you with it. This is where I was. I couldn't find anything that expressed how much I love you." He was stunned at that moment that those words had left his mouth. He really did love her, they just hadn't discussed it yet. _

_He barely had time to register what happened next, her body slammed with his and she was kissing him with all she had. He could barely breath. Then she let him go and looked in his eyes. "You love me?" She looked so vulnerable so tiny in that moment and he just wanted to be the one to protect her forever. "Yes I love you Elena. You just got under my skin and .."_

_He was interrupted by her kisses again. They were full on making out against his car 5 minutes away from her town, but he couldn't care less. He could feel her pulling away and started protesting when she said those 3 words he wanted to hear more than anything. "I love you ,too, by the way. I promised myself to have a free fun first year at college but I met you and you consumed me. I couldn't help it. I just fell in love with you and it's best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you Damon."_

_He couldn't help but smile. She loved him. "Say it again" He needed to hear her say it._

"_I love you. I love you sooo much even when you're being an ass"_

_And like that they were back to teasing each other and laughing. _

"_Get in the car .Now that you love me, I have to get the rest of the Gilberts in line,too."_

_She laughed and went around the car to get in her seat. "You're such a caveman"_

He was back in the present. He could hear her voice "Damon.. Damon.." She was waving her hand in front of his face trying to pull him back to the present.

"Sorry… I was just pulled back to the days where things were a lot easier." He was staring into her eyes and he needed to let it out. "Look, we need to talk. I owe you an apology, an explanation. I just please." He cupped her face in his hands and waited for an answer.

She couldn't do this now so she had to use the Liam card. It was the only way to make him step back. She may be strong but him looking at her like that was not really helping. "Look Damon, I have a boyfriend and a life back in New York. You can't just touch me and say things like that. Please, this can't.."

She saw the flash of hurt in his eyes for a second and expected him to let go of her face. But somehow, he was more determined than ever. "So, you may have a life in New York and have a boyfriend. But I bet his name is not the one on your body. Look me in the eyes and tell me I mean nothing to you. Tell me you don't feel something for me and I will let this go"

She couldn't breathe. He was too close to her and she needed space from him. "Damon, please this does not help us now. We will talk. I promise but right now, let's just go home to the others"

"I need to know. I will leave it all alone, just answer me. Am I going crazy or are you feeling this,too?"

She lost it in that moment, throwing his hands away "Look what do you want me to say? That I feel something for you? You were my fiancé. I will always feel something for you. There I said it. Can we please go now?"

It wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear but it was good enough for now. She needed space, she was always like that. He needed to push her enough but not too much. So he nodded her way and they move towards the car and headed home..

The car ride was quiet, no one really having anything to say. Once they got to Damon's place, Elena was hit by all kind of memories. This keeps getting harder but she had to do this. It was only a few days, she can do this.


End file.
